OH SEX PHONE !
by TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Wade n'a pas oublié que Peter lui devait un SexPhone. Rated T pour le langage. [OS] [MxM] [EN CORRECTION]


**Hello ! Mon premier OS et surement pas le dernier selon ce que vous en pensez en fait, j'écris mais je voudrais que ça plaise sinon je préfère m'abstenir. Diverses idées me viennent à l'esprit alors j'écris avant que ça ne disparaisse. On se retrouve plus bas, en attendant, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnes appartiennent à l'univers de Marvel, merci Papa Lee.

* * *

Une soirée assez chargée en émotions en compagnie de Wade avait épuisé l'araignée qui rentrait à peine de sa patrouille habituel. Il ne mangea pas et ne daigna même pas descendre de sa chambre pour saluer sa tante tant il était fatigué. Il avait juste eut le temps d'enlever son costume et enfiler son pyjama en se vautrant de tout son long sur son lit que son téléphone vibrait. Il hésita à y répondre et ne broncha pas d'un centimètre en espérant que la personne n'insiste pas trop longtemps et qu'il puisse dormir jusqu'au petit matin mais la seule personne à rester plus de quatre sonnerie, c'était le mercenaire.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, il survivra …

Soupira l'arachnide pour lui même en tournant le dos ( ou plutôt la tête ) à son téléphone en fermant les yeux alors que ses dents se resserrèrent brusquement. Son téléphone à la sonnerie stridente le fit fulminer alors il le prit en main rageusement et décrocha en tentant tant bien que mal de garder un ton calme alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose actuellement : **dormir** !

 _-_ _Heeeyyy Petey !_ Minauda le mercenaire à l'autre bout du fil. _Tu es parti plus vite que prévue ce soir, t'avais un rencard avec Gwen ?  
_ \- Non, tu as vu l'heure ? Un rencard à vingt-trois heures, tu as vu joué ça où ? Quoi qu'il en soit, tu tombes mal Wade.  
\- _Comment ça je tombe mal ? Oh … Non, ne me dis pas que …_  
\- Que quoi ? Répondit Peter qui sentit une pointe d'agacement lui mordiller les tripes alors qu'il venait à peine de comprendre ce qu'insinuer le mercenaire. Non, non, Wade. Je ne me masturbe pas.

L'araignée se crispa un peu plus lorsqu'il entendit Wade bouger à l'autre bout du fil et soupirer comme un bien heureux. Il devinait parfaitement qu'il venait de s'allonger, le téléphone coller entre sa joue et l'oreiller alors qu'un petit rire animait l'autre bout du fil et Peter haussa un sourcil, agacé.

\- Quoi ?  
\- _Je n'ai jamais dis que je pensais que tu te masturbais Petey-pie_ , rétorqua le plus âgé qui ajouta avec un ton faussement innocent. _Pervers. ~_  
\- Et c'est moi que tu traites de pervers ?! J'y crois pas ! T'es pas croyable Wade. Je suis dans mon lit et j'allais dormir, alors si tu veux bien me laisser dormir une ou bien deux heurs ? Non ! J'ai encore mieux, toute la nuit !  
 _\- J'en connais un qui a les hormones toutes déboussolées ! Allé Pete, joue avec moi un peu avant de t'endormir. Promis, ça sera cool. Okay ?_

Peter gonfla la joue, oh que non qu'il ne voulait pas jouer ! Ses yeux se fermaient seuls, il avait presque l'impression que le plafond bougeait de lui même tellement la fatigue lui grignotait le cerveau et lui faisait voir des choses bizarres comme des illusions d'optique. Tiens donc, depuis quand son bureau d'ordinateur était-il aussi éloigné de son lit ?

Un raclement de gorge fit réagir Peter qui avait presque oublié Wade.

\- Mes hormones se portent bien Wade, merci. Quel genre de jeu ?  
\- _Mhhhhh … C'est comme un jeu de devinettes, mais en plus cool._  
\- Pitié … Soupira bruyamment le plus jeune qui se remit sur le dos en tenant son téléphone d'une main alors que l'autre se posait sur ses cheveux en bataille. Tu as le droit à cinq devinettes, après je raccroche d'accord ?  
\- _Okay ! Alors, premièrement. Où suis-je ?_  
\- Dans ton lit, ou ton canapé, répondit d'un ton lasse l'araignée.  
\- _Bien joué, c'était mon lit, mais j'aurais préféré que tu dises « dans ta casa » parce que c'était un peu fa-_  
\- Question suivante, coupa Peter visiblement ennuyé par ce moulin à paroles.  
\- _Okay, seconde question. ~ Tu as une idée de comment je suis habillé ?_ Murmura le mercenaire d'un ton rauque à l'oreille de Peter qui répondit faiblement.  
\- Encore dans ta tenue de mercenaire je suppose ?  
\- _DING ! DING ! Tu es plutôt doué Peter, tu as caché des caméras dans mon appartement ? Petit coquin va. Enfin, c'est pas comme si ça me donnait des idées un peu glauque du genre, okay je m'éloigne du sujet, donc, question trois ! Devines ce que je fais ? Peter ? Hey. Tu t'es endormi ?_

Seul le sifflement discret des narines de l'adolescent lui parvinrent. L'araignée s'était surement endormie. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il était exténué. Wade se mit à bouder et souffla un « bonne nuit Peter chéri » avant de raccrocher.

Un matin qui devint un soir, un soir qui devint une nuit, une nuit un jour, un jour une semaine, une semaine un mois. Bientôt un mois que Wade n'avait pas donné signe de vie à Peter qui se rongeait les sangs. Où était cet idiot ? Il était vrai que en terme de relation, ils n'étaient pas ensemble de façon officiel mais ils avaient déjà fait la chose ensemble. La chose. Ce que Peter n'arrivait pas à dire c'est que, Wade l'avait invité pour boire un soir pour fêter une mission qu'ils avaient remplit à merveille, sans bavures et il s'était réveillé sous le bras d'un mercenaire un peu lourdaud, complétement nue, tout les deux, dans les mêmes draps. Il avait tant espéré qu'il ne ce soit rien passé mais en se levant, la douleur de ses hanches le rappela à l'ordre alors qu'il apercevait un nombre incalculable de marques de dents sur ses cuisses, ses bras, sur les parties les plus charnues de son corps. Il avait couru dans la salle de bain pour vérifier son cou qui lui également, avait été la victime de Wade. D'énormes suçons à la couleur violacée recouvraient sa peau. Ce n'était pas beau du tout, c'était trop voyant. Le mercenaire n'y était pas allé de main morte et surtout, il se jura de ne plus jamais boire en présence du plus vieux. Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était du détournement de mineurs, il avait sa majorité ! Il ne pouvait pas affirmer également qu'il avait été forcé de le faire car, en fouillant un peu dans sa mémoire, juste avant le trou noir dimensionnel causé par l'alcool, Peter avait été le seul à embrasser Wade en premier et lui chuchoter des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dit en étant sobre. Il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre pendant un long moment, il avait eut trop honte de lui. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il portait son costume de super-héros qu'il se sentait bien. Personne ne pouvait voir, ou même imaginer ces énormes marques que Wade prenait soin de remémorer juste pour taquiner Peter qui partait au quart de tour. Heureusement que les hématomes étaient vite partis, une chance, merci Spider-blood. Alors maintenant, Peter prenait conscience de l'importance de la présence du mercenaire. Il ressentait comme un vide, comme un manque. Bien sûr que Wade était un idiot, mais c'était son idiot. Son idiot ? A cette remarque, un léger sourire se forma au coin de sa bouche.

\- Peter ? Tout va bien ? Demanda une voix juste en face de lui en claquant plusieurs fois les doigts devant son visage pour le sortir de sa rêverie.  
\- Hein ? Oui, oui … Je suis un peu déprimé, mais ça va, répondit le brun en massant sa nuque tout en lançant un regard un peu penaud à ses amis.  
\- Ouais, depuis tout à l'heure tu fixes un points invincible, t'as même pas touché ta nourriture, renchérit Harry qui regarda Gwen puis revint sur Peter. Tu veux rentrer ? On peut se voir une autre fois si tu veux.  
\- Non, non ça va ! C'est juste que, que quelqu'un me manque. Et j'ai juste … Enfin, j'ai l'impression d'être tout seul. E-Enfin ! Pas que … Pas que vous ne me faites pas plaisir en m'invitant ! J'vous assure que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin, de soutient, mais j'ai … J'ai cette boule au ventre qui ne veut pas partir.

Détournant le regard, Peter fit craquer la jointure des ses os au niveau de ses doigts avant que Gwen ne lui adresse un regard compatissant. Elle lui prit sa main et la frotta doucement, un geste affectueux.

\- T'en fais pas Pete, on comprend. T'es un peu distrait et tu sais ce que l'on dit ? « Une personne vous manque et le monde vous semble dépeuplé » alors ne t'en fais pas, et essaie de manger un peu, t'es pâles.  
\- Aussi pâle qu'une personne qui n'a pas vu le soleil depuis un bon bout de temps, ajouta Harry qui sourit à son ami et lui offrit une accolade amicale.

Peter lui sourit en retour tout en lui rendant son geste puis il détourna son regard. Il était de nouveau un peu déprimé, c'était surement ça, être amoureux. Il était bien en face de son ex copine mais … Ce qu'il avait ressenti pour elle, il le ressentait maintenant avec Wade. Il était entrain de tomber amoureux d'un imbécile psychopathe, mégalomane. Spiderman tombait pour Deadpool, le mercenaire le plus dangereux que la terre ait put porté. Son regard se posa sur la poche de son jean et en tira son téléphone qui vibrait. Un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas ne cessait de l'appeler depuis dix minutes. Il était peut-être temps de dire à l'opportun de cesser ?

\- Allô ?  
\- _Peter Parker ?_ Répondit une voix inconnue et grave et Peter fronça les sourcils en chuchotant pour ne pas alarmer ses amis.  
\- Oui, qui est-ce ?

Après une bonne dizaine de secondes, la voix de son interlocuteur se fit plus taquine et minauda.

\- _Tu as oublié ma voix Petey ? C'est cruel ça. ~_  
\- W-Wade … ?  
\- _Hey baby-boy, je t'ai manqué ? Désolé de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt, j'étais en mission secrète, très très secrète genre Scret Wars tu vois ? Je pouvais pas me permettre de t'appeler et te mettre en danger tu comprends ? Alors, comment va mon araignée préféré ?_  
\- Tu … Commença Peter qui tremblait légèrement d'excitation et affirma sa prise sur son téléphone pour éviter qu'il ne glisse de ses mains moites. Tu rigoles j'espère … ? Je … Je vais bien ? Oui je vais bien !

Hystérique, Peter reçu un regard curieux de la part de ses amis et leur adressa un petit sourire gêné suivit d'un petit mouvement de main, montrant son téléphone. Ils hochèrent la tête, reprenant le file de leurs conversation alors que Wade chuchota doucement.

\- _Tu es avec des amis_ ?  
\- O-Ouais … On est sorti manger, enfin, ils m'ont invité parce que … Parce que je déprimais.  
\- _Tu déprimais_ ? Demanda le mercenaire en ronronnant, presque sûr de savoir pourquoi son Peter se sentait mal avant d'ajouter presque directement. _Devines où je suis Petey_ ? ~  
\- Je viens de te dire que je déprimais, oui, répondit l'araignée qui haussa un sourcil. De … De retour chez toi ?  
\- _Nope, perdu. Je suis chez toi, sur ton canapé devant la télé. Ta tante est partie pour une heure de shopping. Et devines ce que je fais ?_

Peter déglutit péniblement, pris de panique. Deadpool, chez lui ?!

Comment tu sais où j'habite ?! Et Maye ne va jamais, ô grand jamais faire de shopping ! Quoi ?! _  
\- Aaah …_ Soupira le mercenaire avant de continuer comme si de rien. _J'ai donné à ta tante de quoi se refaire vingt fois sa garde-robes … Hu, oh voyons Peter … Moi, assis sur ton canapé , à moitié nu, ma main sur ma ver-  
\- _Wade ! Coupa Peter brusquement le feu au joue, avalant sa salive avec difficulté. Tu quoi … ?! Demanda l'araignée plus doucement. _  
\- J'ai piqué un de tes T-shirt … ~ Il porte encore ton odeur et …. Mmh … Peter. ~_

L'araignée se figea brusquement. Le sons lourd de la respiration de Wade de l'autre coté du téléphone enflammait doucement le corps du plus jeune qui se mordilla doucement la lèvre supérieur en s'imaginant parfaitement la scène. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette image obscène de son esprit avant de chuchoter doucement.

\- Wade …  
- _Oh … Et, je suppose que tu fuis le regard de tes amis actuellement, et qu'ils se posent des questions ? Mh ? ~_ Chuchota Wade entre deux soupirs. _Une voix te chuchote à l'oreille qu'elle se donne du plaisir et toi … Tu écoutes. Hm …_

La voix de Wade fut coupée par un petit gémissement alors que Peter glissa une main discrètement sur sa cuisse puis son entre-jambe utilisant sa main en guise de cache-misère et pria de toute ses forces pour ne pas que le pire de ses cauchemars ne lui arrive en publique à cause de Wade. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de vouloir arrêter et ajouta d'une voix plus aguicheuse.

\- _Je peux très bien t'imaginer rougir, te tortiller sur place en mordant ta lèvre, pensant à ma main sur ma verge, espérant que ce soit ta bouche à la place en la prenant profondément dans ta gorge parce que une fois que tu commences, tu ne sais plus t'arrêter …_  
\- T-Tais toi pitié …

Fit Peter qui mit sa main brusquement sur sa bouche. Sa voix était plus aigu que d'habitude, attirant l'attention de Gwen qui le questionna du regard. Il avait la peau pâle d'origine et son rougissement ne passa, malheureusement pas, inaperçu.

\- Peter, tout va bien ? Tu as l'air fiévreux, j'ai un aspirine dans mon sac, tu … Tu en veux un ?  
\- N-Non ça va … Répondit l'autre qui lui sourit alors que Wade en rajouta une couche en chuchotant, toujours avec cette voix rauque.  
\- _Je n'ai même pas eu à te dire comment utiliser ta langue, Peter .. Petit coquin .. Tu sais que j'aurais voulut t'apprendre au moins une chose sur les pipes ? Mais .. Tu dois avoir un talent caché .. Parce que le roi de la sucette, c'est toi Petey …_

Le brun sentit une vague de chaleur remonter dans son ventre alors que son échine fut parcourut par un frisson. Un délicieux choque électrique qui traversa tout son corps jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Il empêcha de justesse un petit sons embarrassant de passer ses lèvres, mordant sa langue assez fort.

\- _Aaaaah … Merde … Les trucs de dingues que tu pourrais faire avec ta langue si tu étais là Peeeete … !_

Wade gémit en expirant bruyamment tout l'oxygène de ses poumons de façon un peu exagéré. Il n'était pas encore près de l'orgasme, mais sa voix tremblante d'émotion témoignait de son état actuel. Peter savait une chose à présent. Il allait tuer Deadpool. Où lui le tuera ici avec sa bouche qui ne cessait de lui chuchoter des obscénités.

\- _Haaa ... Peter … J'suis sûr que tu dois être à croquer … Tout rouge, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop suspect vis-à-vis de tes amis alors que tu voudrais tellement que je te prenne devant tout le monde sur une des tables, tu pourrais gémir de plaisir, supplier pour plus encore à la vue de tous._  
\- Putain …

Soupira Peter qui fit tomber sa fourchette au sol . Il n'y fit pas attention, trop absorbé par ce que racontait Wade. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour ce genre d'idées pourrait l'excitait autant. Il pinça sa cuisse pour tenter de se calmer alors que Harry allait se pencher pour ramasser le couvert au sol mais Peter le devança.

\- L-Laisse ! C'est bon, je … Harry ne dit rien mais haussa un sourcil. Me regardes pas comme ça Harry .. Ajouta Peter avec une précipitation maladroite alors que Wade ajoutait pour le coup de grâce.  
\- Petey … Tu imagines bien ce que pourraient penser tes amis en te voyant gémir et supplier sous l'emprise de quelqu'un comme moi ?

Peter ne répondit pas tout de suite. En réalité, il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Seulement écouter avec une envie malsaine de laisser son corps réagir aux mots du mercenaire, crues soient-ils parfois.

\- _Tes amis sauront quel genre de personne tu es Peter, une petite catin. J'aurais même pas besoin de bouger. Tu seras si désespéré à l'idée d'atteindre ton orgasme que tu feras tout le travail tout seul, cherchant plus, je te baiserais si fort sur la table que tu en crieras mon nom devant toutes les personnes autour._

Le jeune adulte eut un gémissement suivit d'un hoquet avant de claquer une main sur sa bouche. La chaleur de son corps plus élevée que d'habitude lui faisait larmoyer les yeux.

\- P-Peter ! Tu pleurs ? L'interpella Gwen qui lui tendit sa main pour prendre la sienne. O-Oh mon dieu .. Tu es tout .. Ta main est moite, ça ne va pas du tout. Tu as certainement de la fièvre Peter. Pourquoi tu nous as pas dis que tu étais malade ? On aurait mit ce rendez-vous à plus tard !  
\- _Tu bandes Peter ?_ Demanda Wade, couvrant la voix de la blonde.

Mais Peter ne répondit pas, préférant encore secouer la tête pour éviter que Gwen ne s'approche de lui. Et dans une prière silencieuse il se dit pour lui même « si dieu existe, qu'il ait pitié de moi ! »

\- _Peter, ouvres-donc cette bouche que j'aime tant et dis moi si tu bandes._ Chuchota Wade d'une voix plus rauque encore, plus pressante. Peter frémit et chuchota enfin.  
\- Oui …

Peter serra la main de Gwen dans la sienne tout en évitant le contacte visuel alors que Wade continua sur sa lancé.

 _\- Tu veux te toucher ?_  
\- Oui …  
 _\- Tu veux m'entendre jouir ?_

Peter renifla doucement et ferma les yeux pour chuchoter timidement alors qu'il serrait doucement ses jambes, mordant l'intérieur de sa joue.

\- Oui …

Wade ne répondit pas, mais s'exécuta. Peter pouvait imaginer qu'il accélérait sa main sur le long de son membre jusqu'à ce que le plaisir le submerge, que ses pupilles se dilatent alors qu'il sert les dents en grognant d'une voix que l'araignée ne pourrait jamais oublier. Tout son corps qui se raidit, se convulse, se répand.

\- _Fuck … Baby-boy. Désolé de te dire ça, mais j'ai tâché ton T-shirt. Ton préféré en plus. Et Peter, rentres chez toi, maintenant. J'ai envie de toi.  
\- _Je serais là dans vingt-minutes.

Peter lui raccrocha au nez. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller ici, surtout que son début d'érection commençait à lui faire mal. Il ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, respira doucement pour se concentrer et tenter de se calmer jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux et chuchote.

\- Je me sens pas très bien, je vais .. Je crois que je vais rentrer … Vous m'en voulez pas … ?  
\- O-Oh non, on te le dit depuis tout à l'heure Peter ! Rétorqua Gwen qui regarda Harry qui hochait la tête doucement.  
\- T'en fais pas, puis, à voir ta tête, tu dois avoir une sacrée grippe. Renchérit le noiraud. Tu veux passer chez le docteur avant ?  
\- Non, non .. Ca va aller … On se voit plus tard alors ?

Tout deux hochèrent la tête et Peter attrapa son sac un peu maladroitement avant de filer rapidement prendre le premier bus qui passerait. Il s'arrêta d'abord dans un petit magasin pour récupérer un paquet de barres de céréales puis attrapa un bus qui ne mit pas plus de cinq minutes pour rejoindre l'arrêt qui était à quelques minutes de marche de chez lui. Il s'arrêta en voyant la palissade de sa maison. Dedans, il y avait Deadpool. Deadpool qui l'attendait avec un haut tâché. Deadpool qui le prendrait pendant des heures. Peter se sentait fiévreux, une douleur au ventre plutôt familière qui le dévorait doucement. Le traque. Il n'y avait pas d'alcool cette fois.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plut ! A la prochaine pour un nouveau OS ( si dieu le veut bien )

 **Ouais parce que si vous n'avez pas aimé, blâmez et frappez l'auteur, pas moi ni mon Peter.  
Chut pitié Wade ...**


End file.
